Talk:Demon Mask
what a bad mask design, i hope this pic is a sham [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:05, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :/signed -Auron 02:08, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm reserving judgement till I see it in game...but yeah...my initial reaction was something along the lines of "wtf?"...perhaps it's supposed to be a creature from GW:EN? Can anyone figure out what "Demon" it's supposed to represent?----Thor79 02:14, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::It looks like a margonite skull cap thingy. =o -- Hopefulaltruist 02:19, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::::"bad" is too mild for what this headgear looks like... i mean they were WAY off with the lion masks at the new year celebration, when they honored the celestial PIG, i mean they coud have made a pig outfit or some that'd turn you into a pig, when worn inside the outpost or some... i know lions ought to bring good luck but many ppl dont so WAY off... this new mask looks like the margonite face, 3 visor holes that i'd reckon would shimmer but still... we'll all see wot happens.. <- dont like it not covering up the face completely...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 04:26, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Chinese New Year (which it was based on) is traditionally celebrated with Lion dancing, hence the lion mask; the celebrations don't normally entail people dressing up as the animal that represents the year. It's just not normally done. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:14, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm, I personally like how it looks... but I wonder what it's supposed to represent? an Oni Mask would have made more sense for this event, being a Canthan holiday and all. This looks more like a Nightfall / Domain of Anguish type thing. :::::And out of curiosity, anyone know what armor that is the person's wearing? Assuming it's an actual armor set... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:02, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Scratch that. 'Tis Female Necromancer Necrotic Armor. Looks a lot better on her then in-game, IMO... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:06, 4 July 2007 (CDT) wouldnt know what that mask is. reminded me of a mandragor when i first saw it though, but i checked and it looks nothing like it. maby i shouldnt check these things anymore after 2 AM Thempest 07:29, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :It's somewhere between a Lesser Grasp... and a Predator. Fourth Horseman 08:48, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::It's a facehugger that missed :P.--Gigathrash 09:51, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::The pic looks like someone is inside a Scythe of Chaos, you can even see some clipping issues. If I remember correctly it was at the last festival that the darkness begin to breach in Cantha so it could be it but I would have prefer a margonites mask then a torment.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:12, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Margonites are "demons" and the mask is called "Demon Mask", and theres a clear resemblance with the margonite mask...Conclusion: Were gonna have margonite heads!--King Of Kamelott 13:31, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::it should be in my opinion the hear of a grasp of insanity(dsnesnintendo) ::::I don't see why people say it look like a margonite's mask. If the pic is right and not just a hoax it's a torment, like the Image:Scythe of Chaos.JPG. All the margonites are 6 defines eyes on their mask. The grasping would be better then torment. I just saw that the image come from the official site, shoot we are really getting that ugly thing.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:23, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Nice job finding what the mask was based off of. My first reaction was a Telvanni mole crab helm mixed with a random Redoran guard helm out of Morrowind, though I knew that was just a random synapse misfire on my part. I also highly doubt the image is a fake, seeing as how it's on the event page on guildwars.com. Personally, I like the mask :) --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 10:02, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Your right that picture rlly looks like scythe of torment--King Of Kamelott 13:31, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Imo mask would be quite nice if it was... well... fullier? Bigger? I mean - there would be no face visible, now it looks like this mask is too small on necromancer pic, visible face just ruin whole effect. DragonLord 12:14, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Pic? Any1 wanna add a picture to Discussion and/or article site (for those who for some reason cant get onto guildwars official websight). Saved 500 Jade wind orbs for nothing!!!! :**( Dragon808 ::It says on website that you need "Victory Tokens" to get it, will they be the same as these http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Victory_Token Spoof? After analyzing the picture in high detail, I found that the pixelation is different between the 'mask' and the female necromancer. Plus, how would they have gotten the mask before the festival? I say it's a fake. --68.38.230.106 18:55, 5 July 2007 (CDT) It's real... the picture is here on the Official Site. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:08, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Obviously, ANet's faking their own event items. I call scam! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:07, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Actually, it doesnt say anywhere on the guild wars page linked that the picture shown is the demon mask. It talks about getting one, but thats two paragraphs down from the pic. It doesn't state above two paragraphs is a picture of a girl, shes wearing the mask.68.224.139.248 23:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) The mask in the quests The players playing the grasps in the quests have a mask, which is with no doubt the mask we're gonna get. I've posted one pic on the page, and here is another: image:demonmaskinaquest2.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 04:40, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :And that's entirely different from the one ANet showed, though with a similar style. Perhaps there will be more then one mask for the event? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:00, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::The one Anet showed was not an in-game one, more of a concept art. the grasps are demons, and the people who plays them are wearing those masks. isn't that convincing enough? [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 05:06, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::It just seems a little strange to show off the first mask, then drop the idea completely. In past events, the mask they show on the site is generally the same one you gain from the event. Thus my un-convinced-ness. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:13, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::To me it looks, like the art picture in the site was made of a version without a lower jaw. [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 07:05, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The site version also had claws protruding from where the lower jaw would have been, which looked pretty cool in my opinion. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 17:16, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::What about all the other monsters in the other missions like Chaos Wurms and Wrathful storms that seems like a few to many masks for them to all be on offer... however they may offer 1 or 2 of them. Assumptions The piccy linked and purported to be "the" mask, is actually the Scythe of Chaos mask worn by the Scythe of Chaos actors in the special event missions. There are also grasping masks (pictured above), Bandish dream rider maks - even torment claw masks. The official webpage pictures a girl wearing a scythe of chaos mask in relation to the special events. But her picture is next to the paragraph about the missions, not about the masks. It simply says a "demon mask" will be available, it doesn't say which type specificlly. Hell I'd be willing to bet in the end you can choose from all the masks, there's little point in making half a dozen masks and then only using one of them beyond the special event.--85.62.18.3 07:28, 6 July 2007 (CDT) You know I think you're right, atleast I hope so.